In electronic devices such as microcontrollers or communication devices, power consumption is a typical issue, e.g. in cases where the energy source has limited current capability. Therefore, measures to reduce power consumption such as power saving modes are typically introduced in such electronic devices. However, there may be components which are not well-suited with regard to low power capabilities, e.g. a flash memory. Accordingly, approaches to reduce power consumption in such scenarios are desirable.